Improvements to bone fusion employing biologically active and biomechanically stable scaffolds remain a challenge. While cells are proliferated using scaffolds, the lack of mechanical integrity, retainment of biological material and geometry associated with known scaffolds are undesirable in the spine. In spinal fusion applications, stability is achieved through the use of non-biodegradable cages. Fusion cages are typically made from metals such as titanium or cobalt chromium alloys, or from polyetheretherketone (PEEK). These implants have mechanical properties that are much greater than the mechanical properties of bone, and can cause implant subsidence, stress shielding and movement. Physiological loading in the spine is characterized as coupled loading, in that tensile, shear, torsional, bending, and compressive forces are experienced in conjunction with one another. The intrinsic hyperbolic geometry of the vertebral body allows for such coupled motion. There are several problems with current methods for interbody fusion. Traditional fusion cages are rigid (typically made from metal or PEEK) and do not allow for natural load transfer within the spine. Current fusion devices do not permit load sharing between the implant and the graft contained therein. These devices lack loading of the biological material contained therein, which is extremely problematic for bone. Bone will grow and/or resorb in response to external loading and constraints. Unless the graft is subjected to loading forces, the bone will resorb and fail. Autografting is the current “golden standard” in grafting for fusion and to treat bone defects during surgery. However, this can be traumatic for the patient as there is the risk of donor site morbidity, pain, nerve injury and resorption of the graft. Synthetic materials (used instead of autografts) have no biological activity, while cadaveric grafts (i.e., allografts) suffer from a limited supply.